Chuck vs The First Mission
by S. R. Singh
Summary: Chuck faces his first trial of being an Agent. Read as he goes CIA on bad guys ass. Then his regret and withdrawal as Casey and Sarah try to help him through it. We see their first kills. Sequel to Chuck vs The Change. A little bit of Charah.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Chuck or any recognizable ideas or characters from the TV Show. I do however own any original idea you see._

* * *

Chuck Bartowski was yawning and restless in the backseat of the Limousine taking he and his girlfriend Sarah Walker back to his penthouse. Well _their _penthouse seeing as Sarah would be moving in with him. Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3 pumped through the speakers of as they traveled down the freeway towards The Grand Mirage Hotel.

"A Mercedes Limo and you're still restless. Amazing." She said with a laugh. Her fingers were flying furiously on her iPhone.

"I don't like staying still for too long." He said in defense.

"You and Morgan once went fifteen hours playing Call of Duty without moving. Do you remember?" she asked putting the iPhone into her handbag. Chuck was facing her but his eyes moved away.

"I might recollect that. Yes."

"Well how about keeping yourself busy?" she slid into his lap and locked his arms around her.

"Sarah Walker are _you _making a move on me?" she smiled mischievously.

"Well if I am are you going to take advantage of it?" she whispered into his ear. He contemplated for a moment then she found his lips on hers. She laughed and put her hands on the back and side of his head. His hands roaming her back.

"Mr. Bartowski, sir. We'll be there in ten minutes." Came a voice over the intercom. Chuck and Sarah heard nothing.

* * *

The Limo pulled out in front of The Grand Mirage. When Chuck opened the door he stood up to be nose to nose with Casey. He gasped and it got stuck in his throat and he coughed slightly. Casey growled.

"If you and Walker spent less time playing tonsil hockey and more time doing what needed to be done then maybe we could set up don't you think?" Chuck remembered that not even a week ago he had punched Casey to the ground. _Him_! He wasn't afraid of Casey anymore.

"Casey. You are in my way. I'll count to three before I pull a Gomez on you." Gomez named for every move Chuck knew. He learnt them all from his trainer Roland Gomez.

"One." Casey snarled. Maybe Chuck _was _a little afraid.

"Casey. Move!" came a female voice from inside the limo. Casey stood aside and Sarah got out.

"Now what is it?"

"We need to get his Databank and Communications Room set up."

"Did you take down the camera's?"

"First thing I did when I got back. the last thing I want is to never be able to keep down solid food again."

"Aheh. Your jokes just get lamer and lamer Casey." Sarah teased. As the driver opened the trunk.

* * *

Casey helped along with two or three bellhops to move all the boxes from the U-Haul that had followed them. They walked through the lobby and dropped them in a lift.

The elevator stopped before it reached the Penthouse. Casey having gotten off the floor below.

"Please provide authorization to enter the Penthouse."

"Romeo Echo One." Chuck said.

"Juliette Echo One." Sarah said kicking one of her boxes further along.

"Authorized. Welcome to Chamber, Agent's Bartowski and Walker."

"Sarah doesn't anybody who isn't an agent get freaked out if they try to go past Casey's floor?"

"Well they'll just get stuck, push the call button. Security will tell them that the top floors have permanent residents who want their privacy and then they get sent back down to the lobby." The door opened out to Chuck's penthouse.

"I still don't really feel like its mine." He said locking the elevator doors down so they could move all of Sarah's stuff in.

"Why not?" Sarah grunted pushing a box of equipment in.

"I suppose I will, after a while. But after being away from everything for so long. I don't know where home is." Sarah stood up and put her hands on the sides of his face.

"Chuck. Home is where we are together. And right now. It's the Penthouse."

"When did you become so sentimental Sarah?"

"Being with you probably did it." She said with a serious look. He laughed.

"Come on. I have to go see Morgan and Ellie."

"What are you going to tell them?"

"Good point. Uh…you're coming with me."

* * *

"You're moving in together?!" Ellie and Morgan cried at the same time. Chuck and Sarah were in the old apartment. Morgan had been so worried that when Chuck called him he was already speeding towards the apartment. Ellie had been frantic and when she saw them together she was angry for a bit that they didn't call her. Now, Morgan looked devastated and Ellie looked ecstatic.

"It was a spur of the moment thing. Sarah stayed over after the party. And I realized. I don't want her to have to leave in the morning."

"And so he asked me to move in with him." Sarah said with a smile.

"We went to Washington to pack up her old place."

"I just…I couldn't go back there after I left. Too many memories but Chuck came so I felt a little better."

"We were there for a long time I realize. I know I only called you like a week ago. But we were so busy packing and putting her apartment for sale we just lost track of things."

"No explanations needed. Come on let's celebrate."

"How could you do this to me Chuck!?" Morgan finally cried out. everybody turned to stare.

"I'll handle it." Chuck said quickly seeing the 'I'm about to kill Morgan' look appear on his sister.

"Outside little buddy come on."

"I thought you'd ask me to move in with you! We have a bachelor pad now!" Morgan said moving much to close for comfort to Chuck.

"We," Chuck began moving backwards "Have nothing. I have a penthouse with Sarah and you. Buddy you have an apartment waiting for you."

"What?" Morgan asked confused. Chuck gave a small smile.

"Morgan I have a surprise. And I'm only giving this to you if you promise me you'll ask Anna to move in with you."

"Give me what? Chuck!" Chuck smiled and walked towards 1836. Casey's old place.

"Hm. What's this?"

"Casey's door. Don't go there dude he'll probably shoot you." Chuck laughed at how spot on Morgan was.

"Casey's moved. I offered him a place in the company and he took it. He's my Director of Security. So he lives below me now…that's a little creepy. Anyway. There's a letter here." He pulled it from where it was stuck in the flap.

"Morgan Grimes." Chuck read. He threw the letter to Morgan. It hit his chest and he fumbled for it.

"You take a look at that." Chuck said walking back into Ellie's apartment. Morgan looked confused and opened the letter. No sooner had Chuck stepped into living room that Morgan ran in and jumped locking his legs around Chuck's waist and arms around his shoulders.

"Chuck. I love you."

"Morgan, if you kiss me, I swear to god-." Morgan had just puckered up and froze.

"What happened?" Ellie asked.

"Chuck bought me an apartment."

"As long as you move in with Anna."

"Chuck?" Ellie asked in surprise.

"I have the money, sis. And I don't want my little buddy to have to listen to his Mom getting plowed by Big Mike anymore." Morgan sighed and released his death grip on Chuck.

"How can I pay you back?"

"As I said. Move in with Anna. Now then, there was talk of a celebration." Chuck said walking to the dinner table and putting his arm around Sarah.

* * *

Chuck was talking to Devon in the courtyard. Morgan had retired home to tell his mother he was moving out.

"So bro. This mean you and Sarah going to tie the knot soon?"

"I can tell you stuff in confidence. Right Devon?"

"Course, bro!"

"I don't know how long its been but I love Sarah. And Devon. This wasn't anything like Jill. Sarah can't compare to that. And I can't stop myself imagining…" Chuck cracked his neck and looked around. "A future with Sarah. A proposal, an engagement, a wedding, a honeymoon, first house, kids." Devon was smiling widely.

"Go with your heart bro. You and Sarah. Made for each other." Devon said clinking his beer bottle against Chuck's before walking back into the apartment. Chuck tapped his fingers on the side of the bottle. Made for each other. If the Director managed to marry his wife. Couldn't Chuck and Sarah do the same? But…he supposed the circumstances were different. Chuck _was _The Intersect.

"Whoa now. You're an Agent now." He reminded himself. An Agent. He became an Agent mainly because he and Sarah could be together, now they were. He smiled at that. He looked into the apartment to see Sarah and Ellie talking wedding stuff.

* * *

Chuck was spending the morning locating all his guns hidden in the Penthouse. Since Casey had filled them with blanks they hadn't been changed yet. He just replaced the Kahr that was in the Fridge when Sarah came down the Spiral Stairs. She was in pajama bottoms and a wife beater.

"Wow." He said whistling. She kicked him and nudged her way in to face the fridge.

"Morning to you too." he said kissing the top of her head. She leaned back slightly and smiled at him. They kissed even though it was slightly uncomfortable and awkward in that position they carried on for a minute or five.

"Chuck. Sarah. I'm coming up. Be decent." Casey's voice came from the Intercom, the TV, the stereo, the Alarm in their bedroom and the bathroom radio. Chuck jumped and looked around. Sarah shook her head reaching in for a bottle of orange juice. Casey entered the kitchen.

"Morning Casey." Chuck said raising his coffee mug.

"Mm." he grunted.

"Coffee?" Sarah asked after pouring herself a glass of juice…

"Yes." He said gratefully. He looked very tired.

"What's up Sugar-bear?" Casey didn't even glare.

"Whoa, Casey no comeback!? Are you ok?"

"I was up all night supervising the clean-up of Castle. And you do realize, we never deactivated the home theater system at Buy More."

"What are we doing today?" Chuck asked.

"I really need some sleep. Hanging out with you two for the past couple of years I can barely go 72 hours without passing out. can you hook up the video uplink to Langley? And…you need to activate the Communications Room. Mm. thanks for the coffee. I'll see you guys later." Casey yawned and left.

* * *

Chuck glanced at the manual in his hands to his humongous TV. Sarah was in the shower.

"Chamber." Chuck called, feeling foolish instantly.

"Yes Agent Bartowski?" the voice came from the TV's speakers.

"Um. Connect Plasma Screen to CIA Director's Office at Langley."

"Conversing with Director." Chuck waited for a few moments when the Director appeared on screen.

"Oh hey Chuck." The Director said. He pushed a few keys.

"Connection confirmed and secured." Chamber said before going back into Stand-By.

"Getting everything set up?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, good. Three more days of leave left. Better make the most of it."

"Yeah. Sir can I please put in a request for leave during my sister's wedding?" The Director rolled his eyes.

"Chuck you don't need a bloody request. We're friends now aren't we?"

"Um. I think so, sir?"

"Stop calling me sir. Besides looks like Sarah already put in a request a few months ago. All three of you are cleared for leave next month."

"Thank you. Sam." The Director nodded and winked before the screen went black.

* * *

Chuck roamed the back corridors of the Penthouse. He stopped at the third sitting room. Three of the walls were made of windows and one had a glass door which lead out to the balcony. Chuck ran his hands along the wall till it beeped and glowed where his hand had touched. The wall parted and Chuck whistled as he walked in. it looked like Castle. And where the corridor leading to the holding cells would have been was Chuck's very own advanced databank. He looked around. There was a long table opposite the Main Database Interface, on it were a bunch of computers. A door led to the equipment room. And one corridor beside it which lead to the one holding cell, the training area and the First Aid Room. Everything was off and the room was dark.

"Chamber." Chuck said more confidently.

"Yes, Agent Bartowski?" the voice came from speakers mounted in the wall.

"Activate Communications Room." The Interface burst to life. blue screen, diagnostics, then the Chamber insignia. The screens waited. Chuck logged on at the centre console and one by one the screens changed. If he didn't know better he swore he was looking at Castle's Interface.

"Activate Databank." The databank turned on. It automatically signed in. only three screens were active. One showed Chuck's picture, profile and agency affiliation, the others showed Sarah's and Casey's.

"Activate Long Range Mission Equipment." The computers on the far table turned on.

"Turn on lights." The room was still slightly dim. But bright enough.

"Initiating Air Conditioning." Chuck jumped. Chamber's face appeared on the centre screen of the interface. The screen was blue the face outline and its features in a lighter blue. The voice now changed to match the face. more of a man's voice now. But still a cold computer version.

"I'm sorry if I startled you Agent Bartowski."

"Yeah…um no worries?"

"Your heart rate has increased. Would you prefer if I deactivated my face?"

"No, no. that's fine. I'm going to go. Uh. Just make sure what needs to be activated, is activated."

"I will, sir." The interface returned to normal and Chuck walked out. as the wall closed behind him he looked confused and looked back at the wall.

* * *

"I'm losing my mind. I'm losing my mind." He muttered over and over again as he walked back to the main living room. Sarah hopped down the stairs.

"Hey." She kissed him.

"Did you know about Chamber's face?"

"Yeah. Its new. Every Interface has one now. Tower, the codename for the Zenith Software base has one too."

"Incoming transmission from Director Singh."

"Accept." The screen turned on.

"Hey guys. I know you're still on leave. But a high priority case has just landed in front of me. Get Casey up here would you?"

"Uh. Chamber, connect to Agent Casey."

"Connected."

"Casey. Get up here, we have a briefing." Casey was there in three minutes.

"Sorry." He sat down next to Chuck on the couch.

"I should probably get Beckman in on this." The Director looked like he very much didn't want to. He was typing when his image reduced in size to take up half of the screen and Beckman appeared taking the other half.

"What is it?" she asked tersely. The Director ignored her.

"As I was saying. High priority case. We've just picked up word that a Japanese big time baddie will be in town tomorrow. We don't know why. But it can't be good. This is he." The picture slid up in between the Director and Beckman. He was a fierce looking man with short hair and a goatee.

"He's into everything. Arms, Drugs, Racing you name it. Now he was travelling under a fake name. but his face was instantly picked up by an Agent transporting a detainee at the airport. He's staying at the Seville. We've found out that he'll be attending the Photography Exhibition tonight at eight. I need you to infiltrate and find out anything. Purely surveillance tonight. I want you to shadow his every move. Chuck and Sarah we've got you tickets as guests. You'll be going as Alexander and Elizabeth Cullen. Casey you'll be going as barkeep. Change your appearances all of you. Sarah please match your cover with Chuck's. hold on. I'm getting ahead of myself. Are you willing to accept this mission? I'm only asking because you're still on leave."

"Director-." Beckman began.

"Chuck, Sarah, Casey?" The Director said ignoring Beckman.

"We'll do it, Sam." Sarah said.

"Yeah." Chuck nodded.

"Always ready, sir."

"We'll check in with you an hour before. Good luck."

* * *

"Ok. Chuck let's go over this again. You are?"

"Alexander Cullen. Stock Broker from New York. And you are?"

"Elizabeth Cullen, Doctor in New York."

"We met."

"Three years ago."

"At?"

"Emergency Room. You collapsed in the office."

"Wonderful. Well let's get to the changing appearances bit. Where's Casey?"

"Here. Sorry I really needed a cup of coffee." He said putting the mug down on the table in the middle of the Interface Room. Chuck brought out the silver case.

* * *

Sarah's hair was brown, her eyes green. Chuck had short slightly spiky hair. His eyes blue with glasses. Sarah now had a vine tattoo around her forearm. Chuck had made brown spot in the shape of an M or how little kids drew birds on his neck. He would claim it as a birthmark. Casey's usual neat hair was messy and he now had a moustache. He had a claw tattooed over his hand.

"Alright then. Let's get dressed."

* * *

"Hey guys. Whoa. Looking good." The Director was looking at a report when he appeared on the screen he glanced up when he greeted them and did a double take. Chuck was in a black Armani suit with a blue shirt and a white, grey and black striped tie. His Alexander Cullen features still in place. Sarah was in a silver dress. Casey was in a cliché white shirt, black tie and red vest.

"Thank you Sam."

"Ok. Everybody got trackers?" Chuck and Casey held their watches up. Sarah indicated her necklace.

"Guns?" Chuck took out two Beretta Px4 Storm's and checked his ammo. Casey took out his M1911 and clipped his ammunition in. Sarah pulled out a P220's from her handbag and clipped the safety on.

"A simple yes would do. This is why gun control laws are in effect." The Director smiled.

"Ok. Everybody got a set of EM50's?" they nodded.

"This is a big one guys. So let's go do what we do best." He smiled bracingly and vanished.

"I'll see you guys there." Casey said as he left.

* * *

Chuck and Sarah were at the bar with Casey.

"Any sign?" Chuck asked.

"I've been scoping all night. Nothing." Casey said as he polished a glass.

"Ok. We'll give it another hour. I'm going to circle the room." Sarah said before leaving.

"Get me a beer." Chuck sighed to Casey who nodded and brought out two.

"To my first." Chuck said, Casey chuckled and they clinked bottles.

"Chuck. Six o'clock." Chuck turned slowly he looked around casually and spotted him. He shut his eyes and turned.

"That's him. Darren Tagachi. Whoa that's a bad guy. That's a reeeaaalllly bad guy." Chuck said downing bottle.

"Easy Chuck." Casey muttered.

"What's the gameplan?"

"He's coming this way. I'll handle it." Casey pulled something out of his pocket and turned around to face the glasses.

"Excuse me." Casey turned Chuck did too.

"Yes, sir?" Tagachi was there.

"A scotch please."

"On the rocks?"

"Yes." Casey handed him his drink.

"No thank you. That's just impolite." Chuck said to Casey.

"Mm." Casey grunted watching Tagachi's retreating back.

"Did it?" Sarah asked across the channels.

"Yep." Casey said into his lapel.

"Sarah." Chuck said into his watch.

"Activating transmission." Their earwigs instantly picked up the conversation between Tagachi and a balding man with rather unfortunate ears.

"-You said it would be ready before I landed."

"Unforeseen variables have caused a delay. I'm going to need an advance to jumpstart things." Tagachi growled.

"You have said that too many times before Mitchells. I want my money back now." A snap.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Casey saw two men grab Mitchell's shoulders.

"Make a scene and I execute your wife. Oh did I forget to mention I picked her up from her seaweed wrap? I want my money now. You and I are going to calmly go to my car where you will make the transfer."

"I don't have it."

"Then your wife dies."

"I need time! You can't do this!"

"Fine. I'm not unreasonable. You have till midday tomorrow to get me my money. We'll meet at the Grand Mirage."

"What about my wife?"

"I'll keep her alive."

"Sarah scope the room and make sure he's left. I'll follow Mitchells. Casey back me up." Chuck said. Sarah and Casey were silent for a minute.

"What?"

"Nothing." Both were stunned that Chuck had just put together a reasonably good plan. Chuck followed Mitchells. Sarah was looking around, Casey followed Chuck.

* * *

"Damn it." Casey said as they watched Mitchells get into his car. Chuck was running instantly. He dove into his pocket and purposely jumped onto Mitchells hood. He slapped his hand on the mudflap. And fell. Everyone gasped.

"Anybody seen a kid!? With a wallet?!"

"What the hell are you doing?!" Mitchells asked getting out of the car.

"Sorry! Hey! OI! COME BACK HERE!" Chuck took off down the street. Everybody watched and Mitchells took off. Casey was still speechless when he and Sarah picked Chuck up two blocks down.

"Chuck are you ok?" Sarah asked kissing him.

"Fine." She smiled then smacked him.

"What the hell is the matter with you!? Jumping in front of a moving car!" she yelled angrily.

"All part of the plan. Tracker activated Casey?" Casey glanced back then started laughing.

"What?"

"Whoever thought, that Bartowski would make such a good spy?" Casey laughed.

"Has it activated?"

"Yes. He's at the Seville."

"Wonderful. Let's get going."

* * *

They were staying outside the hotel. Chuck was at the computer in the back of the van.

"They still haven't changed the password." Chuck muttered to himself as the Grand Seville's Database took the screen.

"How do you know it?" Sarah asked.

"They sent a laptop to the Buy More a while back. Mitchells. Mitchells. Found it. Room 815. Ok. Who's going in?" Chuck asked turning to face them.

"Chuck why don't you come in?" Sarah said. Chuck laughed.

"Stay in the van Casey." Casey growled.

"I'll get the cameras up for you." Chuck typed away and the six screens around the laptop burst to life.

"Control which screen to watch from here."

"Got it. Earwigs in?" Casey asked.

"Yep."

"Ok let's go." Sarah pulled him out.

Sarah pulled her gun out of 815 and indicated for Chuck to do the same. He pulled out both. She knocked on the door.

"What?!"

"Mr. Mitchells?"

"What is it?" the door opened.

"Its you. The guy who jumped in front of my car." Then he saw the guns.

"He said I had till midday!"

"Shut up for a second."

"Mr. Mitchells we're CIA."

"Oh no. no. go away." He said frantically trying to close the door. Chuck threw his arm out so he was blocking the door and pointing the gun at Mitchells at the same time.

"We can be nice about this or I could just knock you out and drag you back to our base." Sarah glanced at Chuck in surprise. Casey chuckled.

"What do you want?" Mitchells ask positively sweating now.

"More like what do you want?" Sarah asked.

"Let us in. we'll talk."

* * *

"What are you doing for Tagachi?" Sarah asked as Chuck checked the suite.

"I told him I found codes for US missiles in the Asian Region, they're in my laptop. But I didn't want to give it to him. I thought I'd milk him for all the money then run to you guys."

"With as much as money as possible." Chuck said still holding his guns.

"I just want my wife out of this." Mitchells said burying his face in his hands.

"You should have come to us before you found the codes. How did you find them in the first place?" Sarah asked.

"I'm a code breaker for the Pentagon. I was fired last month in the midst of working on missile codes. I grabbed as much as I could before I left. I know its wrong. But they fired me because the new Head of my Department is my wife's old boyfriend. It wasn't right!"

"This wasn't the way to handle things." Chuck said.

"What can you do?"

"We already have people at the Grand Mirage. We can be there to help. How much do you owe him?" Sarah asked.

"Ten million to do it. Twenty million to 'hire a team' to crack the codes. And an extra ten million in total from the delays."

"Good god. How much do you have?" Chuck asked.

"Thirty million."

"Casey." Chuck said into his watch.

"We can't get that in enough time."

* * *

The Director was in a robe when they spoke to him.

"This is bad." He said finally.

"This is very bad." Chuck agreed.

"Monumentally so." Casey added.

"Devastatingly." The Director sighed.

"Horrifically." Chuck nodded.

"Tragically." Casey said shaking his head.

"Guys we know how bad it is. What do we intend on doing about it?" Sarah asked interrupting them.

"Yes. We'll need to rescue the wife and arrest Tagachi. Ideas?"

"If they don't bring the wife. Mitchells can demand to talk to her right? They'll call her. Casey can track her location and go after her. We'll take care of Tagachi and his men. We can get Pete and the others to secure the hotel." Chuck said.

"It's a good plan but far too many unseen liabilities." The Director sighed.

"What else do we have?" Chuck asked. The Director looked around.

"What about the codes?"

"We injected him with a small dose of truth serum. The ones we have are the only ones. I've locked them in a safe in Chamber. Mitchells is in the holding cell."

"The money?"

"Thirty million. We've transferred it to the LA account. Chuck's donated ten million to help." Sarah said.

"We'll pay you back if anything happens." The Director assured him.

"No worries."

"Ok. We'll go with Chuck's plan. I want the hotel evacuated at midday."

"We'll get it done."

* * *

The Hotel Guests and Staff had been told they needed to be out from eleven to five. So CIA and NSA Agents were posing as both. Chuck and Casey whom Tagachi had seen the night before were in the shadows as it were. Hiding from sight behind the reception desk. Sarah was waiting in a car outside.

"Teams check in." Chuck said into his watch.

"Construction Team, sir we have a motorcade coming. Two Mercedes sedans, one Lincoln Limousine followed by two BMW sedans."

"All teams get ready this might be it." Casey said.

"Guys they're pulling in. its Tagachi. Four men in the limo with the wife. Three men from each car." Sarah said. Chuck did some quick calculations.

"Seventeen men. Twelve of us in here, thirteen counting Sarah. Construction Team move to Hotel Entrance and hold position. When shit hits the fan make sure you're ready." Chuck said.

"Roger." Chuck loaded his M16 as did Casey. Mitchells was waiting in the lobby. Tagachi walked in. Mitchells saw his wife and his face broke into relief.

"Do you have my money?" Tagachi asked.

"Right here." Mitchells stood up and handed him the suitcase immediately.

'Idiot." Casey growled.

"Sarah, Mitchells isn't going with the plan."

"I'm coming in."

"Casey." Casey nodded.

"All teams prepare for interception."

"You'll let me and my wife go?" Mitchells asked.

"You know Mitchells. You jerked me around a lot. I don't like being jerked around." Tagachi said.

"What are you doing?" Mitchells wife was pushed towards him. He caught her.

"Shoot them and everyone else in here."

"TAKE MITCHELLS!" Chuck roared as he leaped up and started firing. Pete and his team ran for the Mitchells and hurried them away.

"ALL TEAMS MOVE IN! CONSTRUCTION TEAM SECURE ALL EXITS!" Casey said as the rate of fire between the bad guys and Chuck's team increased. Chuck was trying very hard not to think that he had just killed a man. A man who was born to proud parents, a man who-. NO! A bad guy. He was a bad guy! And he's done many bad things just like all the bad guys in this room. Chuck looked up as he reloaded. A chandelier above them.

"This isn't an action movie, Chuck!" he told himself. Casey dived behind the table.

"Burton's team is dead." Casey said breathlessly. Chuck looked at him then stood up and started firing at the chandelier. Its chain broke and it fell right on Tagachi and his remaining men.

"Hold your fire!" Chuck said hopping over the desk.

"All teams move in. Pete relieve them of their weapons. Tag and bag everyone that'd dead. Medical attention for everyone who isn't."

* * *

**_Ok so here's the deal. I completely forgot about pictures. but now they're up! so take a look!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Chuck or any recognizable ideas or characters from the TV Show.  
_

* * *

"We lost four men. Tagachi is alive and being interrogated as we speak. Mitchells and his wife alive without a scratch. Codes intercepted and the country is now thirty million dollars richer." The Director read from their report he sounded sad at the beginning. He looked up at them.

"Wow. Guys…" he was speechless.

"Director really." Beckman said.

"I am just congratulating these guys on a successful mission. I know the loss of Burton, Hutch, Alistair and Lee must be hitting you hard Chuck. But they were good men. They died an honorable death."

"At the gun of a thug? I don't find that honorable at all." Chuck said angrily.

"Chuck they were in a mission. They had a gun in their hands they were fighting to protect their country. They died doing what they loved." Chuck nodded.

"You guys enjoy the rest of the break. And I think you can retire the Cullen's…and whoever you are Casey." The Director said.

"Indeed." Beckman signed off.

"I've put in a request for an extra few days off for you guys. Sarah, Casey there's an issue that has come to my attention regarding your past assignments. Chuck would you mind giving us a minute." Chuck nodded and left.

"I'll be at the bar." Sarah watched him go anxiously.

"What is it? My unit been taken hostage in Iran or something?" Casey asked.

"That was a lie. Look, guys Chuck. Chuck just killed. Sarah I know you're worried. I am too. You guys have to help him through it. If you can't. I've got the best Agency Psychologist on standby."

"Thank you Sam." Sarah said.

"Go on Sarah I'll fill Casey in." Sarah left.

* * *

"I've given your team leave right up to Ellie's Wedding and a week after that too. Its going to take a while for him to accept what he's done." Casey nodded.

"Thank you sir."

"You should go help them Casey. You're part of the team."

* * *

Chuck was on his third tequila shot when Sarah came down. She grabbed his hand before he could take the fourth.

"Chuck. Look at me." He didn't. he glared down. She took his face and forced him to look at her.

"I said look at me." He did. his eyes were in anguish. tears soon began to roll down his cheek. She hugged him tightly.

"S-Sarah. I…I..I wasn't ready." He said between his sobs. She started to cry too.

"No one ever is Chuck." Came a soft voice next to them. Chuck and Sarah turned to see Casey staring into a glass of scotch as he swiveled its contents around.

"I wasn't." Casey said. Chuck was stunned. Casey, the lean mean killing machine was sharing an experience…well maybe he wasn't lean.

"I remember the first time. We all do." He said before taking a sip. Sarah nodded.

"Marine Corps. First tour of duty. The year before I was called into Ty Bennett's training program."

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_A Special Forces Team consisting of six men were trooping down a village street. All heavily armed. They turned a corner and their names flash in the sunlight._

_BURNS_

_DENVER_

_BLACK_

_FRANKLIN_

_JOHNSTON_

_CASEY_

"_**I was the rookie on the team. First Lieutenant Casey."**_

_The man in the front, Burns, held up a fist and indicated for them to be vigilant. He then pointed to a building down the street. _

"_**Shoot to kill. We got word that a man involved in an attack at the local barracks was hiding out here. Those were our orders. Shoot to kill."**_

_Burns kicked the door down. Screaming instantly broke the silence of the day. Burns started yelling in the foreign language as the team proceeded in. Two men went towards the back. The rest went up the stairs. Casey was with them. He glanced back. Burns was still yelling at an elderly woman clutching a young girl. _

"_**They were this man's mother and daughter. Even bad guys have a family."**_

_The team burst into the room to see a man jump out the window._

"_CASEY!" Black roared. Casey took off he leaped out the window and rolled onto the roof._

"_STOP!" Casey roared after him as he ran, gun still in hand. They ran and jumped on rooftops. This man was agile and wasn't weighed down with Special Forces Equipment. They reached the end of the buildings. There was nowhere else to jump. _

"_Turn around." Casey panted. The man did drawing a gun. Casey raised his M16._

"_Don't be an idiot. I'm padded. You're not. I don't want to shoot you."_

"_Of course you do. All you Americans want to do is kill!"_

"_SHUT UP!" Casey roared walking forward._

"_NO! STAY BACK!" the man cocked his revolver._

"_Put the gun down. Come with me. Look man you want your daughter to hear you being shot?"_

"_If I come with you I'll never see her again!"_

"_**I couldn't deny his logic of course. He'd have been shipped to Guantanamo and he would've died there."**_

"_Why did you do it? Why did you blow up the barracks?" Casey asked._

"_They promised me they'd keep my family safe. My mother, my daughter."_

"_You killed young innocent kids."_

"_They came for war. They got war."_

"_Put the gun down. DON'T!" the man fired it hit Casey's Kevlar vest. He grunted and fired and instantly regretted it as bullets tore into the man. Everything was in slow motion. The gun fell from the man's limp fingers, he fell to his knees, he coughed blood and slumped forward. Casey gasped horrified and dropped his gun as he stumbled backwards. _

"_Good work Casey!" Burns said coming up behind him and clapping his shoulder._

"_You alright?"_

"_He fired at me. I had to shoot."_

"_Should have shot before he got the chance. Denver! Tag and bag. Take the mother in for interrogation."_

"_Sir! What do you mean!?" Casey asked horrified._

"_**I'd never wish for you guys to wish Colonel Burns. He's a heartless man."**_

_Casey was fidgeting in his cot. He was sweating profusely and muttering, he sat upright, his eyes wide his hand outstretched. He looked at it then up to the window. He was breathing heavily and then he did something he hadn't done since his father died. He cried. He wrapped his hands around his knees and rocked on his bed. Tears streaming down his face.

* * *

_

"I'd dreamt the whole scene over again. This time his daughter and mother were there. Watching me. I tried to stop myself." Chuck and Sarah stared at Casey as he finished his drink. Sarah didn't realize fresh tears were pouring down her face.

"How did you get over it Casey?" Chuck croaked. Casey turned to his side to look at Chuck. His eyes were watery. Threatening to release tears at any time.

"I never did. I dream about that man and his daughter almost every night."

"Then…"

"The first kill will never leave you Chuck. It never can."

"I remember my first." Sarah said. Chuck and Casey looked at her. Chuck put his arms around her. She hugged him tight and began to speak.

* * *

"_**It was at Omaha. After we were ambushed. Melissa, Bryce and I had to get out. we were in the heart of the operation."**_

_An empty white hallway. Three people suddenly appeared at the end of it. All clad in black. Two girls, one boy. All in their early twenties. One girl was blonde. A young Sarah Walker. The other had dark hair and a gun. Melissa Bennett. The boy was unmistakably Bryce Larkin, he too had a gun. Sarah had nothing but her training._

"_Where are we?" Melissa asked looking around._

"_Freaking training center's never have any signs." Bryce said angrily._

"_We should go straight we'll find something." Sarah said._

"_Brilliant plan Sarah. Unless of course we run into the baddies that have taken over the place!" Bryce said. Sarah turned to glare at him, he returned it._

"_Guys. We need to stick together! Now is not the time for you two to start your love-hate thing!" Melissa said._

"_No. Now is the time to drop your guns and kick them to me." They all turned. A bald man with a scar travelling from his left eye down to his nose spoke. He had four men behind him. All armed with submachine guns._

"_**At that point we didn't see any way out."**_

_Bryce and Melissa put their guns down as Sarah held her hands up._

"_Good. Come here. Slowly." They did. Bryce was held by two of the men, Sarah and Melissa had one each. That was their mistake. Underestimating these two ladies. In a moment Sarah had her guy unconscious with a kick to the jaw. Melissa's guy was clutching a broken arm before she knocked him out. the girls kicked out at Scarface at the same time. He collapsed next to his men._

"_STOP!" they turned to see the two guys holding Bryce jamming their guns into his neck._

"_One more step and he dies!" Sarah's eyes darted all over to look for something, anything that could help. Bryce moved kicking one guy in the gut and knocking the gun out of the other guys hands. The man attacked him brutally. The other men recovered and was about to fire. BANG! BANG! BANG! A series of shots. Nobody moved. The man with the gun fell backwards. The man strangling Bryce turned to see Sarah holding his gun._

"_Get off him." Sarah said. He got up slowly._

"_**What is it about men and always having to try and be the hero?"**_

_He drew a handgun, a shot barely missed Sarah who then fired again. His body shook as it was riddled with bullets. Bryce stood up rubbing his throat. Melissa approached Sarah tentatively._

"_Sarah?" Sarah dropped the gun and covered her mouth with her hands. She looked horrified._

"_Sarah. No. they tried to kill us. You had to." Bryce said grabbing her shoulders trying to comfort her. Sarah sniffed and nodded._

"_**Of course then we found out they were Homeland Security. Those men were Agents Jonas Tolley and Karl Todd. Tolley was married with a four year old son. Todd was a widower with a twelve year old boy. He went into a foster home."**_

_Two coffins covered in the flag, next to each other. One service. Portraits of Jonas Tolley and Karl Todd stood next to the respective coffins. Farther down the cemetery a young blonde woman wearing big sunglasses and a dark overcoat stood watching. Bryce Larkin came to stand next to her in a suit. _

"_You did what you had to-."_

"_Don't Bryce. Not now. Nothing you can say. Can make this right."_

"_It isn't right." Came a gravelly voice from behind them. Graham was walking towards them._

"_But you did what you did to survive. To help Bryce. Which is what we're trained to do Sarah. Regrettably your first kills were these guys. But if you hadn't killed them. You, Bryce, Melissa. It would be your funerals today."_

"_That doesn't make me feel any better."_

"_Its not supposed to. But you're an Agent now. So harden up." Graham turned and left. Sarah turned to stare at Bryce who just shrugged and walked away._

* * *

"I'm not going to say 'harden up' Chuck." Sarah said.

"And I'm not going to say you should have shot them before they got the chance to kill Burton and the others." Casey said.

"The first kill is the hardest. It doesn't get easier. But you come to terms with the fact that at times you will have to kill, because if you don't, it could be you who's taken to the CIA morgue."

"How do you do it?" he asked them.

"In the heat of the moment Chuck. Its all about staying alive, fighting for the greater good. Later as you try to reason with you soul. You can say you did what you had to do to make the world a better place. I won't be easy Chuck. And I hope for your sake you never stop feeling guilty about killing. It means you're still human." Casey said.

* * *

_A little insight I think into what possibly happened in my Chuck Universe. Review please. If you didn't like this story, then go to Chuck's Databank of Awesome Stories at Chuck Communities where you'll find Chuck Approved Stories. If you DID like it. Thank you, much love. But check out the Community anyway._


End file.
